


Kom nærmere

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Første del av teksten er et dikt fra Nils-Øivind Haagensens samling “God morgen og god natt”.Takk til dialogdronninga Ane_Rikke for egoboost!





	Kom nærmere

“Kom og ligg inntil meg.”  
“Åkei.”  
“Kom nærmere.”  
“Åkei.”  
“Kom nærmere, da.”  
“Jeg kom nærmere.  
“Kom enda nærmere.”  
“Det går ikke an.”  
“Jo, det gjør det.”

“Jeg ligger jo helt inntil deg.”  
“Du kan alltid ligge nærmere.”  
“Jammen ryggen min er helt inntil brystet ditt og nakken min er mot munnen din og lårene mine er mot lårene dine og leggene mot leggene. Se her, jeg kan kan prøve å flette tærne mine med dine da.”  
“Du kommer nærmere.”  
“Du har armene rundt meg og jeg holder fingrene dine. Og rumpen min er helt inntil deg. Kjenn her.”  
“Jeg kjenner det, kjæresten min.”  
“Jeg kjenner at du kjenner det.”  
“Du påvirker meg.”  
“Mm.”  
“Men kom nærmere da.”  
“Det går ikke!”  
“Du kan halvere avstanden.”  
“Det kan jeg vel ikke.”  
“Du kan alltid det. Du kan alltid dele på to.”  
“Jeg ligger helt inntil deg.”  
“Du kan komme en mikrometer nærmere.”  
“Eller en nanometer.”  
“Se der ja, du har skjønt det. Og så kan du alltid komme én nærmere. n+1 går alltid.”  
“Nerd.”  
“Nerden din.”  
“Nerden min.”

“Men enn hvis jeg flytter meg bort fra deg?”  
“Da holder jeg deg fast.”  
“Jeg kan flytte meg en nanometer bort fra deg.”  
“Da flytter jeg meg etter.”  
“Men jeg flytter meg videre borte fra deg. Dobbelt så langt hver gang.”  
“Da flytter jeg dobbelt så langt pluss en.”  
“Jeg også.”  
“Jeg flytter etter.  
“Jeg beveger meg i uendelig tid og rom.”  
“Jeg kommer alltid etter.”  
“Jeg kommer til å forsvinne fra deg.”  
“Nei, når du beveger deg raskere enn universet utvider seg, tar jeg deg igjen. Da holder jeg deg fast og slipper aldri. Da kommer jeg så nær deg som jeg kan.”  
“Og jeg flytter meg nærmere deg.”  
“Alltid én nærmere.”  
“Eller to.”

“Så fusjonerer vi og blir udelelige. Så tett koblet at det krever mer energi enn det som er igjen i universet for å fisjonere oss.”  
“Men det finnes vel mer energi? En energi til?”  
“En joule til. Nei, energien er endelig, den oppstår eller tilintetgjøres ikke, den går kun over i andre former. Det er termodynamikkens første lov. Så når vi har bundet det i oss er det ikke nok igjen til å dele oss igjen. Vi er for alltid.”  
“I alle parallelle universer?”  
“I alle parallelle universer og ett til.”

**Author's Note:**

> Første del av teksten er et dikt fra Nils-Øivind Haagensens samling “God morgen og god natt”.
> 
> Takk til dialogdronninga Ane_Rikke for egoboost!


End file.
